This invention relates generally to the field of serial dispensers for relatively small objects, and more particularly to an improved dispenser particularly adapted for the dispensing of coated cosmetic samples of a product such as lipstick or nail polish in which the product is available in a relatively large variety of tints and hues of several basic colors. Devices of this general type are known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details which permit improved ease of operation on the part of the user and the facilitating of replacement of an empty supply of samples of a particular tint or hue when required. In recent years, for hygienic reasons, it has become mandatory for stores to provide single use samples of products of this type for selection by a customer who may place the sample adjacent a fingernail or the lips and view the effect directly or with the aid of a mirror. Once a selection is made, the sample is discarded. Since the first sample chosen is not always ultimately selected, it is necessary for the store to provide a relatively large number of samples of each variation of the product for ready accessibility to the customer.